Life During War
by SarahLiz310
Summary: Camilia moves in with Severus Snape, her father, at Hogwarts. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Camilia Snape was raped by her stepfather the night he married her mother. A month later, she discovers she's pregnant, and her mother won't believe her. With no one to help her at home but her brother, she decides to move in with her father. While there, he learns some tragic news about his health, and Camilia has to choose- join the dark lord and help spy for the Order of the Phoenix, or refuse, and watch the wizarding world get taken over by Voldemort. Along the way, she finds love, friends, and learns how family can really be. **

_I stared at the muggle device. This couldn't be happening. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, silently praying that it would change. But when I opened them again, the stupid plus sign was still there. "Shit," I muttered to myself. Again, I shut my eyes, and again, nothing changed. _

"_Cammy?" I heard my brother bang on the door. "Are you done yet? You've been in there for ten minutes!"_

"_Just a minute, Kyle!" I said, frantically looking around the bathroom for a place to hide the test. Too late. The door knob was turning. "Kyle!"_

"_I'm coming in!" And he did. He stood at the door, staring at me, then the test in my hand, then the box on the floor. "Cam?" Tears slid down my face as my older brother crouched down next to me and pulled me into a hug. "We'll think of something, I promise."_

"Miss?" the voice jerked me out of my dream, and I slowly opened my eyes to see the redheaded man sitting next to me on the bus look at me with concern. "Miss, are you alright?" To my horror, I noticed I had my head on his shoulder, and tears were rolling down my cheeks. I quickly sat up and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice hoarse. "I haven't slept in three days. I was a bit tired."

He gave me a smile. "It's alright. Where are you heading?"

"Spinner's end. My father lives there."

"Wizard or muggle?" I stared at him, and he laughed. "I noticed your Florida Magical High shirt," he whispered. I glanced down at my sweatshirt. FMHS was printed across it in silver letters, with a golden snitch underneath.

"Oh, um. Wizard. Severus Snape. My name's Camilia, by the way."

"Arthur Weasley." He eyed me. "You're Snape's daughter? I've heard about you, but I wasn't aware you were coming to see him." I stretched, looking around the bus. We were the only ones on the bus. "He didn't know, did he?"

"Unless he got my owl, no," I told the man as the bus came to a stop. "Goodbye," I stated, grabbing my bag from the floor and standing up. "It was nice meeting you, and sorry about falling asleep on you."

He chuckled. "Send me an owl sometime, once you get settled in." I agreed, and climbed off the bus, heading towards what I knew was my father's place. My father, whom I hadn't seen in nearly eight years, since Kyle was old enough to go to Hogwarts, and our mother refused to let him. My father had flown to America then, and demanded we be allowed to go. Of course, there had been so such luck, he was ordered to stay out of our lives, and he went back to England.

I stopped at the door. Had he gotten my owl? If not, he had no idea I was coming. I hesitated for a moment longer, before getting up my courage and knocking on the door.

"Just a moment!" A voice called from inside. My father's voice. I heard footsteps coming, then the door opened. "Lia?"

"Hi dad," I whispered.

**This is just the start. I wanted to see how this will take before I write too much, because if I don't get at least 3 reviews, I will not be continuing this. I know more people read my other story then review, unless the same person reads it fifty billion times. I like to know if I'm appreciated, guys. That means leave me a little note, or message me. One or the other, or you won't get to see what happens. **

**On another note. School starts in 24 days. Whoa! Senior year, which means I'll be busy, wit school, work, and my daughter. So I can't promise much updating. Thought I'd warn you now. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this (I know I enjoyed writing it) and please please PLEASE leave me a review. Thanks, bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, it's been so long I nearly forgot about this story... I was going through my laptop documents looking for something for school, and I found this. So you can thank my english teacher's torturous assignment due the moment I get back to school... 3 article summaries, complete with what I think about the article, a page each, typed. Thank goddess I found them, lmao. Along with this...**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review. 3 before I update again. **

**Chapter Two**

We sat in the living room, in complete silence. Every other minute, he'd glance up from his cup of tea, start to say something, and stop. Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Will you say something?" I begged. I had just told him about my pregnancy, and he hadn't yet responded. And that had been nearly twenty minutes ago.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked finally. "That I'm proud of you for getting pregnant at seventeen? I'm proud of you running away from home, moving to an entirely different country, without telling anyone?"

"Kyle knew," I muttered.

"And," he continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "Your mother's worried sick about you. I have half a mind to send you back." I looked up at him in horror. "But, I won't. You're of age, and I can't force you to do anything."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I do wish to know who the father is." I didn't speak. "Camilia."

"Why should I tell you?" I asked. "Mom didn't believe me, and I'm sure you won't. According to her, I'm just a liar and I deserve what I've gotten."

_"Don't you dare blame my husband for your stupidity!" my mother snapped. "You know very well he wouldn't touch you!"_

"Camilia, I want to know because I care about you," he told me gently.

"Derrick," I said quietly.

"What?"

"Derrick," I said, louder this time. "You know, mom's new husband." For another minute, my father stared at me. Then, so suddenly it made me jump, he threw his tea cup against the wall and cursed. I didn't move, stunned. Then he sat back in his chair, breathing heavily. "Dad? You okay?"

"I'm fine," he snapped. "Your mother told me about that, but she assumed you were lying. Like you said. Come on." He stood up. "Let's go."

"What?" This time, it was me that asked.

"We're going for a walk. I need to calm down." I rose, and followed him back out the door. "Did you tell Kyle?" I nodded. "Good. At least somebody knows." Another silence, as a dog raced across our path. "He touched you without your permission. He will pay. I assure you."

"It was only once."

"That doesn't matter!" A woman glanced up from where she was planting flowers, shook her head, and went inside. "He still touched you. And he got you pregnant. It's not going to be easy, Lia. You didn't take your NEWTS, did you?"

I shook my head. "We had just finished the 6th year equivalencies. She teaches me out of her old Hogwarts books."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore. You'll start seventh year at Hogwarts. You'll have to take a test to make sure you're on the same level as the other students, though."

I touched my stomach. "What about-"

"School doesn't start back for another month. We'll work something out. We should have enough time. Have you... have you been to the doctor?"

"A healer," I said. "I'm five weeks. I'm due in March."

"We have plenty of time, then." He stopped walking and turned to me. "Camilia, raising a child isn't going to be easy for you at seventeen. Are you sure you don't want to... well... end the pregnancy now?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not going to kill the baby. It's not his or her fault."

He sighed. "Alright." He turned back towards the house. "I have someplace I have to be tonight. You can either come with me, or you can stay at the house alone. Which do you prefer?"

I looked around at the street. "I think I'll go," I said.

* * *

><p>"Severus! We were wondering if you were going to show up," the red headed woman who had greeted us at the door said. "We're all in the kitchen." Then she saw me. "And who is this?"<p>

"My daughter, Camilia. Lia, this is Molly Weasley."

"Weasley?" I asked, thinking about the man I had met on the bus. "As in Arthur Weasley?"

The woman, Molly, beamed. "He's my husband. You know him?"

"We met. Briefly," I said, thinking about falling asleep on him.

My dad cleared his throat. "Lia, why don't you go upstairs? This is a very important meeting, and we need to get some things settled before you come in."

"A...alright," I said. I said goodbye to Molly, and started climbing up the stairs. I hesitated on the landing, looking down the dark hall. The home seemed so gloomy. I couldn't see how anyone would want to come here, no matter how important the meeting was. Something brushed against my leg, and I jumped to see an orange cat. "Hi there," I said, bending down to pet him.

"That's Crookshanks," someone said, and I glanced up. A girl with brown hair was standing at an open doorway, arms crossed. "He's my cat. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Camilia Snape."

Her eyes widened. "Are you Professor Snape's daughter?" she asked.

"Um... I guess?" Professor?

A pop sounded. I blinked, and a set of twins were standing beside Hermione. "Did I hear the lovely potion's professor's name?" one of them asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. This is his daughter." The twin that had spoken raised an eyebrow, but at that moment, a crash came from downstairs. Hermione sighed. "Tonks," she said, by way of explanation. "She's a member of the Order."

"The Order?"

"You don't know what the Order is, and your dad's a spy for it?" a girl that I hadn't noticed asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking," I said, slightly irritated. "And what do you mean, my dad's a spy?"

Someone cleared their throat behind us, and we turned to see Arthur Weasley standing there. "Camilia, your father wants you in the kitchen. He has some things to explain to you, although-" he glanced at the girls. "It sounds like you've already heard something."

Arthur led me into the kitchen, where a bunch of people were gathered around the table. Upon my entrance, silence fell. My father rose and came over to my side. "This is Camilia," he told the group. "She'll be staying with me until the school year begins, where she'll enter 7th year classes."

"Severus, you've told us for years that her mother refused to let her attend Hogwarts," a woman stated. "What changed her mind now?"

"That doesn't matter," my father said. "And that is not why I brought her in here. She's seventeen, an adult, and if she wants, I wish for her to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" I questioned. Eyes turned to me. "What? And-" I turned to look at my dad. "What's this I hear about you being a spy?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group I put together during the first war," a man said, stepping forward. I recognized him as Albus Dumbledore, from a book on dragons I read once. "It was put together to stop Lord Voldemort. Your father is a key member in the fight. His job is to get information from Voldemort and his followers, a group called Death Eaters."

"I know who Death Eaters are," I said quietly.

"Do you want to join?" my dad asked me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "It's up to you."

"But what about…" I couldn't fight while pregnant, could I?

"You wouldn't actually be fighting, unless absolutely necessary," Molly Weasley said quickly.

I thought for a minute. "Alright," I said finally. "I'll do it."

**Again, three reviews before next update. Hope you enjoyed it.  
><strong>


End file.
